


Traboulons Dans Lyon

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alive Marco Bott, Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Jean Kirstein, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, France (Country), Gay, Gay Sex, Grumpy Jean Kirstein, Hot Weather, I am very reliable source, I know the town, I've lived there most of my life, Jean getting head in a traboule, Jean losing his shit over Lyon, Lyon - Freeform, M/M, Marco Bott is kinkier than he looks, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Summer, Summer Vacation, Sweating his balls in Lyon, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, because I said so, bet he's the worst of us all, no beta we die like unskilled men, ouais, they're both adults, traboules, vive Lyon, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Jean and Marco are in Lyon, France. Jean is being, well, his usual grumpy self and kind of hates the town at first. They wander in rue Saint-Jean (I shit you not, there's really a street with this name) and find a traboule.Sexy times ensue.I am not making money out of this, I'm just trying to entertain you people!
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Traboulons Dans Lyon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> So uuuh, man, hell if I know what's going on lmaoo
> 
> Yesterday, I was listening to music (when don't I?) and a tune made me want to draw those idiots wandering around my birth town (Lyon, France, I think you figured, haha) and I mentioned it to a close friend of mine today and the guy knows me when it comes to Kirstein, I might get a little enthusiastic and my pal goes like "uuuh no thanks I don't want to know" and I went like "He'll have clothes" and man, I'm telling you, I'm a lost cause because I added "That being said, a little quickie in a traboule does sound nice" (ik, ik, when will the government stop my mind full of sins?)
> 
> Alright, so I owe you explanations!! 
> 
> The title basically means "Let's wander around Lyon" but I used the verb "trabouler" which origin is a bit cryptic but basically, you kind of wander around lmao (not me sucking ass at translating, bye) and it rhymes!!!! òAó
> 
> Vieux-Lyon is the older part of the city!! The prettiest part too! ^^ I don't mention it in this work but the view from Fourvière is absolutely stunning!
> 
> Summertime in Lyon is quite hot, I've lived there like 23 out of my 30 years of existence and summer's been hitting hard after 2003 heatwave! Wikipedia lies when it says that 27°C are the hottest average in July, 27°C in July is a very pleasant month, haha!! We have a shitty climate because you sweat your balls from mid-June to mid-September but you freeze your ass from late October (if it's a cold year) to early March if I recall
> 
> Un bouchon is a traditional restaurant in Lyon, it's very serious business with controlled appellations, yup, yup, we take food very seriously!! Also, what were you expecting from the gastronomy capital of the world, hm? ^^ more info >
> 
> [Wikipedia page!](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bouchon)
> 
> <
> 
> Traboules are, eeehh... Imma put the wikipedia page for those too because I suck at explaining omg
> 
> [Traboules in English](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traboule)
> 
> /
> 
> [Traboules en français!](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traboule)
> 
> La rue Mercière was a street with brothels until the '70s
> 
> Pictures:
> 
> [The metallic gold sign](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c6/Avertissement_Traboule.JPG/1024px-Avertissement_Traboule.JPG)
> 
> /
> 
> [The green door in rue Saint-Jean](https://live.staticflickr.com/7015/6803171389_19886fe0e4_b.jpg)

A blond man was grunting as his enthusiastic boyfriend was leading him to the hills of their vacation place, the beautiful yet hellish city of Lyon.

“Come on, Jean, it’ll be fun!!” the brunet said before leaving. “Vieux-Lyon is the prettiest part of the town, I promise it’ll be worth the walk!!”

Said Vieux-Lyon started nicely, Saint-Jean square where the cathedral (also named Saint-Jean) was standing seemed reasonable but then it became torturous hills. Are Lyon inhabitants okay? Why do they like to suffer that much?? Who hurt them in the first place?? Why are some people still living here??

“Hold on, Marco!” Jean called, pushing his front hair backwards. His strands were sticking to his forehead because _of course_ , his adorable lover, Marco, had to go there in fucking summer.

Summertime in Lyon is basically just you trying to survive in hell. Trost isn’t that hot in July so why is this one city burning??? Who allowed it to set itself on invisible fire?? They announced an upcoming heatwave on TV the day before, said heatwave should be there in the following days meaning this was a normal temperature!!! Jean checked his phone’s weather app, it said it was 32°C, this can’t be a normal weather!! His boyfriend explained that because of the climate, but what he understood is that Lyon is a bitch and he might rip his clothes and scream before taking a dip in the freaking Rhône to feel better, he didn’t care about the swirling water. Such torridness should be illegal.

Air felt better when they reached a small street.

“Do you even know where we’re going, Marco?”

“Yeah, don’t worry!” Marco confirmed.

“Where are we, then?”

“Rue Saint-Jean!” the brunet answered.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Place Saint-Jean, Saint-Jean cathedral, rue Saint-Jean, are those Lyon guys okay?? Are they aware there are other names than mine??” Jean rolled his eyes.

“You’re being cranky, love.”

“Who wouldn’t be? It’s a hellhole, it’s so hot that I’m certain even _walls_ are sweating their balls!!” the taller male complained.

Marco sighed and apologetically grinned at his boyfriend.

“Jean, it’s usual here, 32°C aren’t abnormal for this city!” he explained. “You’ll see when it’ll be 38°C! Here, have some water.” he offered, handing a cool bottle to the blond one.

“Also, Jean, did you _really_ think that those black skinny jeans would feel nice? Don’t get me started on the lack of necessity of that flannel around your waist! I know you can’t wear those at work but you could have packed some shorts, you know?”

“Are you scolding me, sir?”

“Don’t sir me, and yes, I am scolding you, Jean! Let’s keep going, shall we?” the shorter male frowned a little before resuming his walk.

“Aren’t you dying with your shirt?? I have only a tank top and I feel like my bones are melting!!” Jean questioned. He sincerely wondered how his sweet freckled boyfriend was handling the infernal heat with his pale blue short-sleeved shirt opened on a white top. Maybe he was the devil himself hiding in the most innocent-looking meat suit. Which was smart because no one would suspect Marco.

“Don’t tell me it’s because you’re wearing shorts because I swear, Marco..” the taller guy groaned when his life partner turned to him with a smile that screamed ‘would you stop being a five year old for more than a minute and use those legs because I’d like to see a bit more of the city before we head back to the hotel’.

Jean eventually stopped bitching on Lyon and followed the brunet through the paved street. He took a look at the buildings surrounding him. Walls were mostly light beige, streetlights were hanging on the facades. They looked ancient but it was obvious those were recent because there was no light bulb inside the protective glass and Jean could see some LED bulbs. Due to the impressive amounts of restaurants (they called those ‘bouchons’, _who the fuck calls their restaurant a plug??,_ Jean asked in distress and he wondered what was wrong with Lyon, there are typical words he never heard and it showed, some are pretty odd and funny, he’s so not ready), and gift shops, it was an animated space, yet not that loud.

The blond male stopped in front of a green door. He noticed a metallic gold sign telling people to respect the inhabitants’ tranquility and go through the traboule in silence.

“Jean?” Marco called, looking at his lover.

“Never knew there was a traboule here.” Jean stated.

“It’s Lyon’s longest one, according to google, it’s always open, so if you want to, we can go inside?” the freckled one suggested with a grin.

Jean mused at the idea, glanced at his boyfriend and smiled.

“Sure.” he agreed.

“Jean, what’s with that smile?? I know it and you’re up to no good!” Marco declared, lowering his voice when he opened the door.

“Marco, my sweet, so _sweet_ Marco, how can you accuse me of having bad intentions with so little proof as a grin? You’re breaking my heart, babe.” the blond one playfully whispered.

“Keep going like this and I’m going to break your bones, love, you have only one heart. I’ll slaughter it last.” Marco retorted.

Marco Bott, the apparent embodiment of kindness and everything good in this world. He _is_ warmhearted and everything but he’s also sassy and won’t hesitate to call you out when you misbehave. And don’t let his shy and soft looks fool you, he’s one kinky fucker once he’s in the mood. When Jean found out about this trait, he wondered if it was the best day ever or the worst.

He remembered that night pretty vividly. That was four years ago.

They were at a party at Hange and Moblit’s, they were the responsible drivers of their respective squads, they flirted once in a while during the evening. Jean was a bit touchy-feely and Marco knew his reputation, Jean _never_ touched people he wasn’t into, he hissed at physical contact. Subtlety? He never knew her. The blond one ended up cornered in the bathroom after he was done washing his hands, Marco ran his fingers through the long locks and sighed before pulling on the strands and leaning closer. He said he’d been wanting to shatter Jean’s cockiness and bring him on his knees for a little while but he wasn’t sure if the taller guy was attracted to men but decided to take action once he knew.

Next thing Jean knew, his cock was in Marco’s right hand as his left one had a strong grasp on the hairy jawline, making the blond man facing the mirror while the brunet was pumping his dick and grinding his pelvis against the other’s ass.

It took a while for Jean to be able to look at the brown gaze without thinking about that one party where Marco got off on staring at his reflection.

They never left each other since then. Living together as roommates at first, then as a couple a year ago. Friends with benefits was all fun and games until the blond one confessed his feelings after a particularly heated argument.

While making their way through the traboule, the taller man noticed they were about to enter a smaller, darker space. So Marco’s been annoying and forced him to wander around the city where it was hellfire degrees outside? Jean saw an opportunity when he noticed that green entrance, the sign requesting silence made it even better. The brunet _loved_ quickies, bonus points if they happened in somewhat public places.

Time for revenge.

When Marco pulled his phone out to get some light, Jean grabbed the tanned wrist, the most wicked grin adorning his face.

“What do you think you’re doing, Bott?” the taller one quietly rasped before leading his boyfriend against a wall.

“Turn off the light.” he instructed while leaning closer to the dotted face.

Once they were in semi-obscurity again, Jean closed the short distance between them, fiercely claiming his lover’s lips. He smooched his way to a freckled ear, pecking at the perfectly shaved jawline here and there before going a bit lower, feverishly kissing Marco’s skin, right in the crook of his neck. The taller one grinned against his partner’s flesh when he felt the latter’s fist wrinkling his tank top.

“Shhh.. Marco, remember the sign, keep it quiet.” Jean murmured after hearing a poorly muffled moan.

“Jean, don’t.. Not here..” Marco hissed.

“I’ll let you go if you don’t w....” the taller one muttered before the brunet silenced him with his mouth.

Hands were roaming all over bodies, lips were clashing, tongues were tasting, teeth were chewing. Temperature increased spectacularly fast, so did their respective arousal, especially Marco’s. The brunet had to bite his lover’s shoulder to cover up a louder whimper when Jean palmed his erection, giving a little squeeze while he was at it. The blond man dropped a gentle kiss on the swollen mouth before pulling away, chuckling.

Freckled fingers gripped a pale wrist and next thing he knew, Jean was pinned on the wall, crushed by the lust-filled brown gaze.

“Marco?”

“Where do you think you’re going? I’m thirsty.” the brunet growled right in his boyfriend’s pierced ear. He let himself fall on his knees before undoing the leather belt facing him.

Hoo boy, that was the worst idea ever after invading Russia in Winter.

Jean didn’t want to admit it but when he took a look around to check if they really were alone, the idea of a random passer-by walking on them turned him on more than he already was but surprisingly much more than he expected. Considering that there seemed to be only one way in and out, chances of being interrupted were pretty high and sent a thrilling shiver down his spine.

“Don’t you have water?” he managed to articulate, carefully keeping his voice as quiet as possible, glancing down at the brunet who was caressing him through his boxers.

“It’s a hot day, Jean.” Marco whispered, licking his way from his boyfriend’s base to the top of the side of his cock. The long half-wrapped in denim legs were shaking under the teasing tongue.

“You wouldn’t want me to get dehydrated, would you, Jean?” plump lips pecked at the pink glans. Jean was biting his fist to mute his groans, there was no need for him to look down, he knew his partner’s was beaming with self satisfaction.

The slight suction on his frenulum _wrecked_ the taller man who bit even harder on his hand. He knew Marco was doing everything to get him go vocal.

“Besides, I’m down for a milk shot.” the brunet purred before lapping the leaking head, moaning from the depths of his throat. Jean felt like he was going to combust right here, right now and his partner was acutely aware of it, taking his sweetest little time, extremely pleased with himself being able to unravel his usually cocky boyfriend. He _adored_ seeing the blond male falling apart under his touch.

Marco’s dark hair got pulled backwards when his mouth went down on the weeping dick.

“Dude, you know I alwa….” Jean started before going back on silencing himself after receiving a slap on his forearm because his boyfriend sucked on his gland, using his tongue just like he would do when they kiss, slowly caressing the dripping flesh, enjoying the taste.

“Bless your sweet tooth, Jean.” the brunet purred before eagerly diving in, bobbing his head so leisurely that it was almost painful to the trembling mess that Jean was. He was begging his legs to keep supporting his weight.

A chuckle escaping the freckled throat sent the most exquisite yet torturous vibrations through the blond man’s cock who was struggling with himself not to be loud.

Jean was a dead man and he knew it.

His impression was confirmed when Marco’s index and middle fingers made their way to the inner ending of his shaft. He felt like his whole being was crumbling when the skilled digits pressed on his perineum. Jean had the hardest time refraining himself from vocalizing the pleasure that was overwhelming him, his limbs were barely carrying him, he was getting weaker and weaker. It took every single bit of what was left of his composure not to frantically thrust into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Jean’s orgasm hit him at the most unexpected moment, tightening his grasp on the black locks when he felt Marco _swallowing_ the tip of his dick as the brunet’s fingers applied the craziest vigorous pressure on his perineum, leading him straight over the edge. He climaxed when his lover’s pharynx clenched around his length after his partner’s throat muscles wrung the release out of him.

The pale hand holding the now chaotic tenebrous strands loosened after an ultimate stuttering whine before hanging down the huge pile of jelly that Jean’s was. Marco rode him out of his apex, drinking every single drop until the very last.

When the brunet got back on his feet, he softly pecked at his lover’s lips, gently grinning at him. The shorter male tilted his head to the left and came closer to the pierced ear as Jean was rearranging his clothes, putting them back where they were at first.

“Marco?”

“Even when quieting yourself, you make the cutest and lewdest sounds I’ve ever heard. I am _so_ going to demolish you when we’re back at the hotel room, Jean. Good thing you don’t have to walk tomorrow because I’ll have my way with you as many times as I can, making sure you’ll feel me for the next couple of weeks.” Marco rasped.

“Water?” he kindly offered as if nothing happened. “Serves you right for thinking you would get away with this, Jean.” he added when he noticed his boyfriend’s threatening glare.

They both jolted when they heard a scream.

“Hey!! Vous là-bas!! Vous vous croyez où?? Dans la rue Mercière?? C’est pas une maison d’passe, ici!!” the person calling the couple out is a dark-haired middle-aged man looking extremely upset.

Jean and Marco never ran that fast to leave a place.

Once they were far from the shouting guy, they pressed their backs on a wall and guffawed like mad men.

“I hate you!” the brunet said between cackles.

“Sure thing, pretty boy.” the blond answered, also giggling.

“Don’t pretty boy me, love.”

“Well, I can’t help it, your huge eyes aren’t on your side, you’re _cute._ How do you want me to take you seriously, hm?” Jean taunted.

“I’ll show you serious, let’s go back to the hotel, got someone to do.” Marco winked before heading to the Saint-Jean subway station, making Jean metaphorically screech because _‘Are those Lyon guys for real???’_.

The brunet kept his promise, his lover couldn’t move the next morning and spent the entire day grunting.

“You’re lucky I love you so fucking much, Marco!” Jean groaned.

“You’re way too cute for your own good, _pretty boy_.”

“I’m manly as hell, fuck you.” the blond guy grumpily declared, the sulkiest look on his face earning a fond ‘how do you want me not to tease you with such an adorable face??’ tinted with the purest form of adoration.

Jean threw a pillow at his man’s face in response.

He hated Lyon at first because it was way too hot but he managed to gather even hotter memories, so he supposed the town wasn’t _that_ bad, after all.

They booked a room for the annual December celebration known as la Fête des Lumières. Jean hoped he wasn’t going to freeze his ass.

If only he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> The guy yelling at them is saying "Hey! You over there! Where do you think you are?? In the rue Mercière?? It's no brothel here!"
> 
> If you liked it, don't be shy and leave a little something!! ^^
> 
> You can yell at me on
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Blitziaeleece)


End file.
